mundo_sbfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Abelha Bot
|Alinhamento=Mal |Afiliação=*Dr. Eggman **Badnik |Pronomes=Ela }} A Abelha BotBichinhos de Estimaçãohttps://twitter.com/BillFreiberger/status/581883126810546176 é um personagem e um robô antagonista em Sonic Boom. É um modelo dos Badniks produzidos em massa, baseado em abelhas, criadas pelo Dr. Eggman, que faz parte dos soldados de Eggman. Elas são geralmente guardadas no Covil do Dr. Eggman, onde guardam o local do doutor. Elas foram usados contra a Equipe Sonic em numerosas ocasiões. Aparência thumb|left|102px|Um Abelha Bot de cor alternativaUm Abelha Bot é um robô pequeno, quase do tamanho de Tails. Ela se assemelha à uma abelha, possuindo um torso amarelo com listas pretas, dois pares de asas magenta, dois jatos, e uma cabeça pequena em forma de losango com olhos azul e pálpebras pretas e ainda possui um par de antenas. Algumas Abelha Bots possuem o torso vermelho com listas pretas e olhos vermelhos com pálpebras pretas. As Abelha Bots também possuem um ferrão vermelho. Personalidade As Abelha Bots são bem silenciosas, sinceras e totalmente dedicada às ordens do Dr. Eggman, mas ainda possuem uma pequena personalidade própria, conseguindo até mesmo ter emoções de tipos festivos, desgostos ou de celebração. No entanto, eles são fracos de vontade e dependente de Eggman para evitar ser enviado para o compactador, o que significa que eles não podem agir de forma independente por muito tempo antes de vir rastejar de volta para o médico. Ainda, só poderá atacar quando for ameaçado. História Série de TV 1ª Temporada thumb|252px|Uma Abelha Bot atacando nos Prêmios PremiadosQuando Eggman não ganhou o Prêmio Premiado, ele chamou alguns Abelha Bots junto do Robô Preenchedor de Fichas que começam à atacar os convidados, mas depois a Equipe Sonic os derrotou.Um Dia de Dama Quando foi praticar reflexos em um jogo de laser tag, Eggman jogou contra Orbot, Cubot, um Abelha Bot e um de cada outro dos badniks. Após um tempo de partida, presenciou Eggman descobrir que a Balança da Sorte do Universo virar para ele.Knuckles o Azarado Quando Tails tentou resgatar TU de Eggman, alguns Abelha Bots junto de Siri Bots e Moto Insetos foram mostrados. Mais tarde, foram usados para a batalha contra a Equipe Sonic junto do Mega, onde depois foram destruídos.Traduza Isto Alguns Abelha Bots foram usados por Orbot e Cubot para roubarem o Armazém de Armas Mortais e Perigosas e depois elas atacaram a Equipe Sonic, mas novamente foram destruídos. thumb|left|252px|Abelha Bots em ataque junto de outros badniksAssim que Amy, Knuckles, Tails e Sticks foram controlados pelos Cookies do Mal, foram usados Abelha Bots para lutar um contra o outro e contra Eggman e Sonic, mas depois foram destruídos pelo ouriço e o doutor com o efeito de cookie do mal de Sonic.Cabeças de Ovo Após Sonic não comparecer no ataque na represa, Eggman usou Abelha Bots e outros bandiks atacando ele e Tails na cabana, mas foram destruídos.A Culpa é dos Gogobas Um único Abelha Bot viu Orbot e Cubot partirem, quando Eggman fez amizade com Nominatus que controlou ele e outros Abelha Bots e robôs, que depois foram destruídos.Batalha Cibernética thumb|252px|Abelha Bots e outros badniks destruídos pós-batalhaVárias Abelha Bots foram usados contra a Equipe Sonic quando tentou resgatar Amy, que depois de destruídos, estragaram a decoração no covil.Decorando o Covil Quando Eggman tentou capturar um Gigante de Granito, ele usou seus Abelha Bots, e fez eles usarem uma gaiola de favo de mel para prendê-lo, mas a gaiola foi quebrada pelo monstro.Gigante de Pedra Pra trazer o Macaquinho para seu lado, ele usou Abelha Bots, mas com a Equipe Sonic, foram destruídos.A Maldição do Alce Vesgo Quando Eggman e Sonic trocaram de corpos, o ouriço no corpo do doutor usou Abelha Bots e outros robôs para tentar recuperar seu corpo.O Meteoro Alguns Abelha Bots presenciaram a festa surpresa para Orbot e Cubot, que apreciou as festividades.Cara, Cadê Meu Chefe? Quando Eggman foi descoberto com sua farsa no julgamento, ele chamou Abelha Bots, que foram destruídos pela Equipe Sonic.Não Me Julgue thumb|left|252px|Uma Abelha Bot atacando o Chez AmyOutra vez, os Abelha Bots foram designados para proteger o Hypno-bot que Eggman usou para roubar as invenções de Tails. Enquanto os Abelha Bots mantiveram a Equipe Sonic, Tails conseguiu que o Hypno-bot parasse os Abelha Bots. Quando Eggman terminou seu filme para controle mental, vários Abelha Bots participaram de sua estreia, mas quando o filme acabou sendo um fracasso, eles foram mandados embora por Eggman.Eggman the Auteur Vários Abelha Bots e outros Badniks mais tarde foram convocados por Eggman para matar Dave o Estagiário e destruir o Chez Amy, mas graças a Equipe Sonic, eles só destruíram o restaurante.Chez Amy thumb|252px|Eggman ordena os Abelha Bots e outros robôs atacaremOs Abelha Bots foram posteriormente abandonados quando Eggman escolheu abandonar a tecnologia. Quando a incompetente Sociedade do Relâmpago reivindicou o covil de Eggman, eles enviaram enxames de Abelha Bots em ataques aleatórios pelo Vilarejo e no covil até que a Equipe Sonic e Eggman tomaram de volta o local.Eggman Unplugged Em uma outra vez, um esquadrão de Abelha Bot foram guiados por Eggman ao Vale dos Cubots para destruir os protótipos de Cubot que moravam lá. No entanto, muitos delas foram destruídos por Sonic e Tails que protegiam os protótipos enquanto o resto recuou.Beyond the Valley of the Cubots Os Abelha Bots mais tarde se juntaram a Eggman em uma missão que ele patrocinou para remover Knuckles como o anfitrião do Primata da Comédia Show e as ordenou atacar junto de outros robôs. No entanto, elas foram derrotados pela Equipe Sonic.Late Night Wars thumb|left|252px|Abelha Bots atacando sobrecarregadasNa véspera de Ano Novo, um esquadrão de Abelha Bots foram convocados por Eggman para lutar contra Sonic. No entanto, como Eggman já havia ativado sua Slow Motion Machine, os Abelha Bots eram tão lentos que Eggman teve que esquecê-los.New Year's Retribution Quando Eggman aproveitou a energia solar, Abelha Bots remotamente sobrecarregados foram mandados em ataque no Vilarejo que a Equipe Sonic destruiu. Enquanto isso, Eggman tentou esconder aqueles do seu covil da Archipelago Homeowners Association ou arriscar despejo. No entanto, os Abelha Bots mal funcionaaram a partir de uma sobrecarga de energia durante uma tempestade, tornando-os incontroláveis. Enquanto Eggman evitou a expulsão ao convencer a associação de que seus Abelha Bots eram arte, ele passou a noite colocando-as sob controle.No Robots Allowed 2ª Temporada thumb|252px|Abelhas Bot atacando SonicAssim qu eteve um desentendimento com um padeiro e a Equipe Sonic surgiu, Eggman mandou algumas Abelha Bots contra os heróis, que foram destruídas. Alguns dias depois, durante a noite, algumas Abelhas Bots foram usadas contra Tommy Thunder que havia "desafiado" o doutor, mas depois de pedir ajuda a Sonic, os robôs foram destruídas.Tommy Thunder: Method Actor Outra vez, as Abelha Bots vieram com Eggman para emboscar o Vilarejo enquanto Sonic estava preso em outro plano de existência. Embora as Abelha Bots e os Badniks estivessem cercado da Equipe Sonic, eles foram destruídos assim que Tails trouxe Sonic de volta para lutar.Alone Again, Unnaturally thumb|left|252px|Uma Abelha Bot vs AmyQuando sua ideia de Tails prender Sonic funcionou, Eggman usou três Abelha Bots para despedaçar o pedaço de gelo em que Sonic segurava para não cair na água com seus disparos. Felizmente, o resto da Equipe Sonic chegou e derrotou as Abelha Bots.Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er Quando seu plano falhou, Eggman atacou os aldeões com algumas Abelha Bots e outros dos badniks originais, mas foram destruídos pela Equipe Sonic.In the Midnight Hour Mais tarde eles vieram com Eggman para atacar o Vilarejo, mas a maioria delas foram destruídas quando eles e Eggman tentaram penetrar na nova defesa do Vilarejo.Multi-Tails thumb|252px|Abelha Bots Bot em greveDepois de se cansar de como Eggman o tratava, algumas Abelha Bots se juntaram à outros robôs de Eggman e começaram uma greve, e permaneceu nela firmemente até Eggman fazer um acordo com eles.Strike! Mais tarde, as Abelha Bots tentaram destruir o Armazém de Fuzzy Puppies para aumentar o valor da coleção de Fuzzy Puppies de Eggman, mas foram interrompidos pela Equipe Sonic. Então, quando Orbot se tornou um vilão independente, ele levou um Abelha Bot com ele para atacar a Prefeitura, mas esta também foi interrompida pela Equipe Sonic.The Evil Dr. Orbot As Abelha Bots logo após lutaram com a Equipe Sonic novamente, mas os heróis facilmente as eliminaram.Knuck Knuck! Who's Here? Quadrinhos Boom Shaka-laka thumb|left|252px|Os Abelha Bots em ataqueQuando Eggman realizou o Eggtoberfest, algumas Abelha Bots foram usadas contra os moradores, mas depois foram destruídas pela Equipe Sonic. , "Eggtoberfest!" Durante o Go-kart Pan-island Grand Prix, um Abelha Bot foi usado para colocar Primata da Comédia fora da corrida, usando hologramas que o confundiram. , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part One" Aparições em jogos Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom thumb|Uma Abelha Bot durante a corridaAs Abelha Bots em Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom são referidas como Buzz Bombers. Elas aparecem em todos os níveis durante a corrida, podendo ser em cada uma das pistas. Ela emite um feixe de energia abaixo dela em algumas ocasiões como quando está sobre objetos ou sobre poços sem fundo. Ela também aparece nas Pontuações, ficando na 11ª posição. Aparições Habilidades Galeria Trivia *Sua habilidade de Gaiola de Favo de Mel é muito cara, de acordo com Dr. Eggman. *Ele é referido como Buzz Bomber em Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom, que é o nome de um badnik da série original. *Ela é a única dos Badniks originais que não tem uma contraparte nos Badniks da Dimensão Espelho. Navegação Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Robôs Categoria:Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Categoria:Personagens secundários Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Inimigos de Sonic Dash 2 Categoria:A Categoria:Dr. Eggman